Abyśmy nie upadli (czasy Huncwotów, trochę na opak)
by amagicae
Summary: Lily Evans zna Syriusza Blacka - naprawdę zna. Co gorsza, Syriusz Black zna Lily Evans, mimo że uparcie nazywa ją Mary Davis. ・ . Czasy Huncwotów, trochę na opak.
1. Niecałe trzy lata

Cisza, która zaległa w pomieszczeniu, nie mogła być bardziej ciążąca. Dziesięciu członków Zakonu Feniksa z przestrachem patrzyło na siedzącego pośrodku pomieszczenia Syriusza Blacka, który bardzo widocznie był krok od wybuchnięcia gniewem.

_Po raz kolejny_ próbował użyć zaklęcia _Alohomora_ – najprostszego w czarodziejskim świecie – i po raz kolejny jego próby spełzły na niczym.

Od tygodnia – kiedy to _powrócił_ – nie wykrzesał z siebie nawet najmniejszej magicznej mocy, co jedynie wzmagało jego irytację i poczucie zagubienia.

\- Teraz ty, Elizabeth – warknął, pierwszy raz, odkąd się pojawił, mając okazję odezwać się do Evans bezpośrednio.

\- Łapo, mów do niej Lily, _proszę_ – mruknął James, zmęczonym głosem, poruszając się niespokojnie. Wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, jak mocno dziewczyna nienawidziła, gdy Syriusz się tak do niej zwracał, zwłaszcza że to nawet nie było _jej imię_.

Ale, gdy trzy lata wcześniej poznał pewną Francuzkę, która istotnie nazywała się Elizabeth – chociaż i ona wolała, jak mówiono do niej zdrobniale: Lily – chłopak doprowadzał Evans do szału, uparcie powtarzając, że Elizabeth była równie obłąkana, co zdolna, ale przy tym tak samo malkontencka, drażniąca oraz upierdliwa, jak ona. A to, _z całą pewnością_, nie było komplementem.

\- Doprawdy? Lily? – mruknął Black z przekąsem, nieznacznie przekrzywiając głowę i znów wbijając spojrzenie w ścianę. – Bo mi wygląda bardziej na Mary Davis – dodał, co wywołało na twarzy Jamesa silną konsternację.

Dziewczyna niemal prychnęła na to absurdalne zachowanie Syriusza, ale w ostatniej chwili jedynie wywróciła oczami zirytowana, energicznie odpychając się od parapetu.

Usiadła dokładnie naprzeciwko niego, pierwszy raz od dawna, wykorzystując okazję, aby mu się przyjrzeć. Wiedziała, że wrócił w strasznym stanie, ale teraz – nie licząc podkrążonych oczu – wyglądał raczej zdrowo. Przełknęła głośno ślinę, w duchu nakazując sobie zachowanie spokoju i rzuciła mu tak podłe spojrzenie, za to paskudne stwierdzenie sprzed chwili, że na kilka sekund Black po prostu zamarł.

Nie chcąc, by reagował na zaczepkę, nie chcąc, by znów wyskoczył z tą Mary, Elizabeth czy inną wariacją tego, jak zwykł ją nazywać, Lily powoli wyciągnęła różdżkę – swoją różdżkę – trzymając ją stanowczo, chociaż jej mina zdawała się teraz niepewna.

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi i przez jedną sekundę przez jego twarz przemknął cień.

\- Czy to...? – szepnął w końcu.

\- Tak – potwierdziła chłodno dziewczyna.

\- A ty...?

\- _T a k._

Jeżeli Syriusz Black rzeczywiście wciąż potrafił – jak twierdził Remus Lupin – odczuwać jakieś inne emocje, niż gniew, to szok na jego twarzy był tego najlepszym potwierdzeniem.

Powoli wyciągnął rękę, nieświadomie wstrzymując oddech, i gdy tylko dotknął smukłego – tak znanego jego palcom – drewna, już wiedział.

Ta magiczna iskra. Nie da się jej porównać z niczym innym.

Dziesięć par oczu wciąż przyglądało mu się uważnie, gdy wykonał krótkie szarpnięcie:

\- Lumos – mruknął, tak pewny tego, że zaklęcie zadziała, że nawet się nie zawahał.

Kątem oka zauważył pełną satysfakcji twarz Rogacza, ale wciąż wpatrywał się – w teraz zamknięte przez zbyt duże światło – oczy Lily.

\- Muffliato – powiedział, głośniej, niż powinien, otrzymując bezzwłoczną reakcję:

\- Co robisz? – Zielone tęczówki spojrzały na niego z przestrachem.

\- _Musimy porozmawiać_ – odpowiedział natychmiast chłopak znacząco.

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz.

\- Tak sądzisz? Znajdziesz dla mnie jakiś lepszy termin, Evans? Bo praktycznie wróciłem do życia po śmierci, ale nie przypominam sobie, abyś chociaż na chwilę pojawiła się przy moim cholernym szpitalnym łóżku – warknął Black w odpowiedzi, na co Lily zmrużyła oczy.

Nie wiedziała, czy bardziej ma ochotę go przekląć, czy się zawstydzić, b ę.

Gotowa wyrzucić z siebie wszystko, głęboko nabrała powietrza, ale gdy zerknęła na Jamesa, który praktycznie wyrywał się, aby do nich podejść, brawura natychmiast ją opuściła.

\- Nawet nie próbuj mi nic wypominać – powiedziała mocno, nieznacznie odchylając się do tyłu. – Nie teraz, nie tutaj, nie w takiej sytuacji – dodała niedowierzająco.

\- Czy ty w ogóle brałaś pod uwagę to, że być może żyję? – zapytał Black, tym razem brzmiąc na zrezygnowanego.

\- Nie – mruknęła porażająco szczerze, tym razem nie patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Nie – powtórzył chłopak z przekąsem. – Oczywiście, że nie – dodał powoli. – Rozmawiałem z Dumbledore'm, _Lils_, wiem, co próbujesz zrobić.

Dziewczyna oblizała suche usta zaskoczona.

\- Dziwisz mi się? – zapytała po chwili, marszcząc brwi.

\- Kogo chcesz ratować? – Syriusz zniżył głos do niebezpiecznego szeptu, nawet nie próbując zachować resztek kontroli. – Siebie? Jamesa? A może _Harry'ego_?

To było jak uderzenie w twarz. Podmuchy ciepła, które poczuła na ciele, doprowadziły do tak wielkiego chaosu myśli, że aż zakręciło jej się w głowie.

\- Pieprz się, Black – warknęła w końcu, tak wściekła, że impulsy magicznej mocy energicznie zaczęły podrzucać jej kasztanowymi lokami, czerwone iskry niemal tańczyły wokół dziewczyny, a różdżka, którą wciąż trzymał Syriusz, zadrżała niebezpiecznie.

Chłopak powoli pokręcił głową, pozwalając, aby na jego twarzy pojawił się pełen pogardy uśmiech. Bo chociaż absolutnie się z nią zgadzał i nic ich nie łączyło mocniej, niż miłość do Jamesa – gdyby tylko mógł, zrobiłby wszystko, aby Rogacz przeżył – to nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że to tak cholernie niesprawiedliwe. Evans wróciła do swojego życia, do swojeg a, do tego świata i zachowywała się, jakby nic się nie stało.

Jakby wydarzenia roku tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątym ósmego nie miały żadnego miejsca.

Nie pozwoli jej nie to. Nie po tym, co razem przeszli.

Ale zanim zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej, dziewczyna poderwała się ledwie widocznie i pełna złości ruszyła ku wyjściu. Marlene McKinnon szybko odsunęła się od drzwi, uznając, że Evans jest zbyt zdenerwowana, aby w ogóle zauważyć, że ta stoi na jej drodze.

W ostatniej sekundzie Lily wyciągnęła prawą rękę, a różdżka, natychmiast wyrwała się z jego dłoni, aby powrócić do swojej _właścicielki_.

I widząc pełne zaskoczenia spojrzenia, ludzi którzy stali dookoła, także poczuł, że musi się stąd wynieść. _Teraz_.

・° .

Lily nie raz wytykała mu, że zbyt mocno, wręcz obsesyjnie przywiązał się do Jamesa, a nawet do Remusa czy Petera. Zbyt wielbił idee Huncwotów i wiążącej się z nią wiecznej, niczym niezmąconej przyjaźni.

Ale to nigdy nie było bliższe prawdy niż teraz. Gdy w dziewięćdziesiątym ósmym, podczas _Drugiej_ Wojny Czarodziejów na własne oczy widział, jak Remus – ostatni Huncwot – umiera, poczuł, że umiera razem z nim.

Nawet jeżeli w _tamtym_ świecie już dawno nie żył. I nawet, jeżeli wstrząsnęło nim bardziej, niż by chciał i bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek się do tego przyzna.

\- Pieprzone życie – warknął do siebie, ze złością kopiąc najbliższy kamień.

Czy, także chciał zmienić przyszłość? Merlinie, _oczywiście_, że tak.

Ale dyrektor wyjątkowo racjonalnie wyjaśnił mu, dlaczego nie może tego zrobić. I jeżeli do niego dotarły te argumenty, jakim cudem nie zrozumiała ich ta niedorzecznie rozsądna, poukładana Evans?

・° .

\- Potter, spóźnimy się – zamarudził ktoś w przedpokoju, a Lily zamarła wpół kroku.

Andromeda Black. Ten głos nie mógł należeć do nikogo innego. Głos osoby, której od dwóch miesięcy unikała tak skutecznie, że zdążyła ją wyprzeć z pamięci – zapewne w obronie własnej psychiki – wraz z całym arsenałem poczucia winy, które temu towarzyszyło.

Wiedząc, że tym razem się nie uda, w końcu _musiała_ pożegnać się z Jamesem, wzięła głęboki oddech i wyprostowała się nieznacznie.

\- Cześć – mruknęła słabo, wchodząc do pomieszczenia i wbijając wzrok w lampę, a kuzynka Syriusza – który w tej chwili nonszalancko opierał się o ścianę obok – rozpromieniła się na jej widok.

\- Lily! Lata cię nie widziałam – rzuciła, niemal z przyganą. Nawet będąc zadowolona, nie potrafiła się wyzbyć tej arystokratycznej nuty w swoim głosie. Cały ród Blacków ją miał, musiała być dziedziczna. – Wiem, że nasze misje wyjątkowo często nie kończą się dobrze, co jest wyjątkowo pechowe, ale tym razem, obiecuję, że oddam ci go w jednym kawałku. Nie musisz się martwić o Jamesa.

Zawsze się o niego martwiła. Ale teraz – wstyd to przyznać – nawet przez sekundę nie pomyślała o tym, że coś może im się stać.

W ostateczności wiedziała, że Andromedę czeka wiele naprawdę nieprzyjemnych lat życia, a i na Jamesa nie jest jeszcze pora.

Więc, gdy chłopak spojrzał na nią wesoło, próbując bezgłośnie dodać jej otuchy, najwidoczniej błędnie interpretując tę niepewną minę, nie mogła czuć się gorzej.

Stała tu zaledwie trzydzieści sekund, ale wiedziała, że dłużej nie wytrzyma i jeśli jeszcze przez chwilę będzie musiała utrzymywać tę maskę spokoju, świat dookoła rozleci się na kawałki.

Przed oczami zobaczyła ciemność, aż zrobiło jej się niedobrze.

Jak mogła w ogóle spojrzeć na Andromedę, wiedząc, co czeka ją w przyszłości? Jak mogłaby z nią żartować czy po prostu rozmawiać?

Wiedziała, jaki los spotka jej córkę i męża i nie miała żadnej możliwości, aby coś z tym zrobić.

\- Jezu – mruknęła Lily, głośno wypuszczając powietrze, a cała trójka spojrzała na nią zaskoczona.

Dziewczyna zerknęła na Syriusza, kurczowo łapiąc się myśli, że chce z nim podzielić ten problem, bo przecież on też _wie_ i też musi się z tym czuć okropnie, ale to wcale nie pomogło.

Chłopak patrzył na nią spokojnie, niemal ze znudzeniem, niedbale przekładając swoją nową różdżkę między palcami.

W tym samym momencie zalała ją złość. Wiedząc, że musi coś zrobić – bo nie mogła cały czas tak skrajnie balansować pomiędzy emocjami; zwariować od tego można – szybko podeszła do Jamesa i gwałtownie go pocałowała.

\- Od razu powinienem wiedzieć lepiej – wychrypiał chłopak, po kilku długich minutach. – Martwiłem się, że spanikujesz, gdy okazało się, że idę z Dromedą, ale _naprawdę_ podoba mi się taka reakcja – dodał, z figlarnym błyskiem w oku.

Andromeda zachichotała, w ogóle nieskrępowana tym przedstawieniem, a Syriusz prychnął głośno, rzucając gorzko do nikogo w szczególności:

\- Trochę pocałunków, a Rogaś się rozpływa.

James parsknął śmiechem na tę złośliwość i poklepał przyjaciela po plecach:

\- Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, stary.

Lily zawsze zakładała, że tylko dlatego Huncowci przyjaźnili się tak wiele lat. Każdy z nich z idealną swobodą był w stanie ignorować humory Syriusza Blacka. Umiejętność, której ona nigdy nie opanowała.

・° .

_„__Tylko jedna para nadal walczyła, najwyraźniej nie zdając sobie sprawy z nowego przybysza. Harry zobaczył jak Syriusz unika smugi czerwonego smugi światła wysłanej przez Bellatrix. Śmiał się z niej._

_\- No dalej, stać cię chyba na więcej! - ryknął, a jego głos rozbrzmiał echem po przypominającym jaskinię pomieszczeniu._

_Drugi promień światła trafił go centralnie w pierś._

_Śmiech nie całkiem zgasł na jego twarzy, ale jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia._

_Harry puścił Neville'a, chociaż nie był świadom, że to robi. Skakał w dół po stopniach wyciągając różdżkę, kiedy Dumbledore również odwrócił się ku podestowi._

_Trwało wieki, zanim Syriusz się przewrócił. Jego ciało zgięło się we wdzięczny łuk i poleciał w tył przez zniszczoną zasłonę zwisającą z bramy."_

Lily westchnęła głośno, próbując usiąść wygodniej. Czuła się tak wyczerpana i absolutnie nieszczęśliwa, że aż zachciało jej się śmiać.

\- To pewnie początki choroby psychicznej – mruknęła cicho.

_Której objawem zapewne jest, także rozmowa ze sobą_, dodała w myślach.

Wspomnienie, które kiedyś – _za dwadzieścia lat_ – zdobyła dla niej Ginny Weasley, utkwiło jej w głowie tak mocno, że prawdopodobnie nawet najlepszy Legilimenta nie byłby w stanie się go pozbyć.

Wiedziała, wiedziała, dlaczego córka Molly tak starannie przedstawiła jej całą historię. Musiała ją znać. Ale ostatecznie oddałaby wszystko, aby tylko nie musieć patrzeć na to, jak po kolei giną wszystkie osoby, które kocha.

Potrząsając głową, rozejrzała się dookoła, aby odgonić niechciane myśli i próbując wypatrzeć błyski barier ochronnych, nałożonych wokół domu jej i Jamesa.

Czuła, że jest teraz trochę nazbyt dramatyczna, nie lubiła w sobie tej cechy; ale fakt, że był Sylwester, a ona siedziała sama na dachu, napełniał ją swego rodzaju nostalgią.

To była ich taka mała tradycja, rozpoczęta jeszcze w czwartej klasie, gdy na powitanie Nowego Roku wspinali się na Wieżę Astronomiczną – zastąpioną dachem po skończeniu szkoły – aby świętować z tortem i świeczkami. I chociaż cała historia, która doprowadziła do powstania tego zwyczaju, była abstrakcyjna i trochę nawet głupia, to Lily wciąż uwielbiała to robić.

A pierwszy raz w życiu została z tym sama. James i Andromeda byli na misji, a Remus jeszcze nie doszedł do siebie po ostatniej pełni; Syriusz, co akurat ją cieszyło, szwendał się gdzieś po bibliotece Hogwartu, próbując dociec, jak pobudzić swoją magię, a Peter był ostatnią osobą we wszechświecie, z którą chciałaby dzielić tę chwilę – doprawdy, wolałaby tu być z samym Voldemortem – dlatego też bez skrupułów wysłała go na przyjęcie organizowane przez Marlene, kłamiąc, że także tam będzie.

W gruncie rzeczy wcześniej naprawdę planowała na nie iść, ale powrót Syriusza sprzed tygodnia, zdecydowanie ją rozstroił i nie miała ochoty uśmiechać się do ludzi czy prowadzić z nimi uprzejmych rozmów.

Irytacja, żal i poczucie niesprawiedliwości wdzierały się do jej świadomości tak mocno, że niemal czuła fizyczny ból.

Z letargu wyrwał ją huczny dźwięk fajerwerków, które raz po razie zaczęły wybuchać na niebie, czyniąc widok dookoła absolutnie niesamowitym.

\- Niecałe trzy lata – szepnęła w końcu i przymykając oczy, jednym dmuchnięciem zgasiła świeczkę, wbitą w małą, malinową babeczkę.

Nie pomyliła się.

Bo istotnie, to za niecałe trzy lata ma umrzeć w okrutny i absolutnie niesprawiedliwy sposób.

A co gorsza, wraz z nią umrzeć ma James Potter, z czym tak strasznie nie może się pogodzić, że ma ochotę aż krzyczeć, jednocześnie nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie nawet jednego dźwięku.

Wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć. Zostali zdradzeni przez przyjaciela, przez _ a_. Co wcześniej wydawało się tak prawdopodobne, jak to, że Voldemort pewnego dnia zaczynie być miłym, uczynnym chłopakiem z sąsiedztwa.

Nie pozwoli na to, niezależnie od tego, co sądzą o tym Dumbledore czy Moody.

Nie w tym życiu. Nie w tym świecie.

_Nie w tej linii czasu._

・° .

_Wykorzystane orazprzeredagowane fragmenty „Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa" pochodzą z przekładuAndrzeja Polkowskiego, wydawnictwa MEDIA RODZINA._


	2. Cofając się w czasie

Szok i żal, które nią wstrząsnęły po powrocie, sprawiły, że James nie tylko zabronił wychodzić jej z łóżka przez tydzień, ale także poważnie rozważał wezwanie specjalistów ze Świętego Munga na konsultację.

Tylko, jak miała mu wytłumaczyć, że na to, co jej dolega, nie pomoże żadne lekarstwo?

Wpatrując się w sufit, całymi godzinami zastanawiała się, czy po prostu nie zwariowała. Że to ten krytyczny moment, gdy wojna, strach i codzienna niepewność, sprawiły, że ta alternatywna rzeczywistość była jedynie wyobrażeniem; głupim kawałem umysłu.

Ale ścisk tęsknoty w sercu, absolutne przerażenie oraz fakt, że Syriusza nie było, _dosłownie_, utwierdzały ją w przekonaniu, że to wszystko nie było wynikiem jej wybujałej wyobraźni.

Przez pierwszy tydzień była tak otępiała, że pamięta go jak przez mgłę. Nie mogła zrozumieć, co się wydarzyło, jak Black sprawił, że wróciła i dlaczego odesłał ją samą.

W głowie wciąż i wciąż odtwarzała wspomnienia przekazane jej przez Ginny; były one tak okropne i jednocześnie tak nieprzydatne, że w jej głowie zaczęła kiełkować myśl, że cały ten pomysł był jedynie ponurym żartem Weasleyów i może po prostu – bo kto wie, czym im się naraziła w przyszłości? – chcieli ją dogłębnie zranić, pokazując, jak osoby, które kocha, umierają jedna za drugą.

Jeżeli tak – udało im się.

・° .

_„__Nie byli ani duchami, ani w pełni cielesnymi istotami. Najbardziej przypominali Riddle'a, który tak dawno, dawno temu uciekł ze swojego dziennika, a który był prawie namacalnym wspomnieniem. Mniej materialni od żywych ciał, lecz bardziej materialni od duchów, sunęli ku niemu, a na wszystkich twarzach gościł ten sam uśmiech pełen miłości._

_James był dokładnie tego samego wzrostu co Harry. Miał na sobie ubranie, w którym umarł, włosy rozczochrane, okulary trochę przekrzywione, jak pan Weasley._

_Syriusz był wysoki, przystojny, o wiele młodszy od tego Syriusza, którego Harry pamiętał. Szedł lekko, z niedbałym wdziękiem, z rękami w kieszeniach, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu._

_Lupin też był młodszy i jakby nieco bardziej niż za życia elegancki, a włosy miał gęstsze i ciemniejsze. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby cieszył się z powrotu do tak dobrze znanego mu miejsca, do krainy swoich młodzieńczych włóczęg._

_Lily uśmiechała się najbardziej promiennie. Kiedy podeszła bliżej, odgarnęła długie włosy do tyłu, a spojrzenie jej zielonych oczu, tak podobnych do jego oczu, błądziło tęsknie_ po_ jego twarzy, jakby nie mogła się na niego napatrzyć._

_\- Byłeś taki dzielny."_

・° .

Po powrocie pełne dwa tygodnie zajęło jej dojście do siebie.

Nie mogła tak żyć. Spełniło się to ponaglające marzenie – wróciła do domu. A teraz robiła wszystko, aby to zmarnować. Leżała w łóżku, zbyt przygnębiona, aby coś robić i jedynie martwiła bliskich sobie ludzi – jakby doprawdy nie mieli teraz na głowie większych zmartwień.

Syriusza nie było już dwa tygodnie i chociaż ona wiedziała, że prawdopodobnie nie żył – mimo że sama przed sobą nie przyznała tego nawet raz – to cały Zakon angażował się w jego poszukiwania. Co było absolutnie okropne i przyprawiało ją o mdłości. A świadomość, że nie mogła powiedzieć im prawdy, dzień po dniu zaciskała większy uścisk na jej żołądku.

Dlatego postanowiła, że ona zrobi coś ważniejszego.

Bo – _Merlinie, to musi się udać_ – jakimś sposobem naprawi to wszystko. Przyszłość świata, przyszłość swoją i Jamesa. Przyszłość Harry'ego.

Nawet jeżeli absolutnie nie wiedziała, jak miałaby to zrobić.

・° .

_„__Hermiona ostrym wzrokiem patrzy na Ginny oraz Rona, aż w końcu mówi stanowczo:_

_\- Nie powiemy im o śmierci Snape'a oraz Regulusa. Są zbyt ważni dla przebiegu wojny._

_Nastaje długa, niezręczna cisza, ale żadne z nich nie ma odwagi, aby się z nią spierać."_

・° .

Czy Syriusz miał rację, twierdząc, że go unikała?

_Oczywiście. _Nie mogła na niego patrzeć, nie mogła z nim rozmawiać, _nie mogła nawet o ni ć_.

Nigdy wcześniej tak często nie zgłaszała się na obserwację – najnudniejsze, najbardziej żmudne misje Zakonu.

Nawet Moody zaczął robić się niespokojny, gdy po raz kolejny na zabraniu podniosła rękę, wyrażając chęć spędzenia czterech pełnych dni pod małym miasteczkiem, na północy Anglii; ale nic nie mówił.

Poza tym, co miałby zrobić? Odmówić jej? Nie miał innych chętnych; w tej sytuacji – w teorii – wszyscy byli wygrani.

Zimne noce, namiot i absolutna samotność; coś, czego wcześniej nienawidziła, było teraz dla niej wyczekiwanym zbawieniem.

Nawet nie fatygowała się z rozpakowywaniem śpiwora po ostatniej wyprawie; wiedziała, że następna trafi się nie później, niż za kilka dni. Śmierciożerców, których warto było mieć na oku, było aż nazbyt wiele.

Wśród członków Zakonu, do tej pory, na próżno było szukać kogoś, kto z własnej woli godził się na tego rodzaju misje.

Zazwyczaj grali w tę głupią grę – pijane kubki – aby znaleźć _ochotników_. I, aby przy okazji chociaż przez chwilę oderwać się od myśli o trwającej wojnie.

Gry Syriusz, z drugiego końca sali, przyszpilił ją wzrokiem, Lily pokręciła głową, tak przytłoczona emocjami, że aż sama nie wiedziała, co właściwie chodzi jej po głowie.

Dwa pełne miesiące, podczas których była pewna, że już nigdy nie zobaczy Blacka, niemal doprowadziły ją do obłędu.

Szalała z niepokoju, ale jednocześnie była tak wdzięczna za to, że udało jej się tu wrócić - do swojego życia – że miała ochotę ściskać każdą osobę, jaką napotkała na swojej drodze. A to jedynie wpędzało ją w jeszcze większe poczucie winy.

Poświęcił się.

Ten najbardziej egoistyczny, najbardziej arogancki człowiek, jakiego znała, poświęcił siebie, aby zwrócić ją rokowi tysiąc dziewięćset siedemdziesiątemu ósmemu.

Czyli tam, gdzie było jej – _ich_ – miejsce.

I naprawdę, naprawdę mocno chciałaby z nim porozmawiać. Ostatecznie nikt przecież nie zrozumiałby jej lepiej; przeżyli to wszystko razem.

Ale ta nić niepokoju, którą tak uparcie ignorowała, skutecznie ją od tego odwiedziła.

Bo mimo że wiedziała, że nigdy nie mieli się bardziej dosyć, niż podczas tych długich trzydziestu dwóch dni – a przecież nigdy tak naprawdę za sobą nie przepadali – to jednak pamiętała, jak z pełną furią potrafili krzyczeć na siebie godzinami, aby niedługo potem śmiać się wariacko, wyrzucać z siebie wszystkie sekrety i upijać najtańszym alkoholem, który Ron Weasley zdołał dla nich przemycić.

To był czas pełen skrajnych emocji, melancholii i niepokoju; jak to mogłoby ich do siebie nie zbliżyć? Wspólne tajemnice, strach o własne życie oraz tak wielka tęsknota za domem; oni wręcz byli skazani na tworzące się między nimi uczucie.

Ale teraz? Jedyne czego pragnęła, to możliwości naprawienie tego, co ich czekało. I oczywiście, Black byłby, bardziej, niż przydatny. Poświęciłby się ponownie, teraz to wiedziała.

A o to nie mogła go prosić. Nie po tym, gdy raz już umarł – raz we wspomnieniach z przyszłości (albo przeszłości; sama nie wiedziała), a potem dosłownie.

Była pewna, że gdyby tylko wypowiedziała magiczne "wiem, jak uratować życie Jima", Syriusz skoczyłby w ogień, jeżeli tego wymagałby jej plan.

James, niemal jęknęła na głos.

_ s._ W tym wszystkim czuła się tak nieporządku wobec Jamesa – którego naprawdę kochała mocniej, niż można było sobie to wyobrazić – że sama nie wiedziała, w jaki sposób wciąż była w stanie codziennie wracać do ich wspólnego domu.

Śmiać się z nim, rozmawiać i robić inne rzeczy, którym daleko było do niewinnych.

_Merlinie, naprawdę chciałabym z kimś o tym wszystkim porozmawiać._

I chociaż zapewne mogła zwrócić się do Moody'ego – Dumbledore absolutnie się do tego nie nadawał – to w głębi ducha wiedziała, że nie ma ochoty na jego odburkiwania, krótkie warknięcia i nazbyt logiczny pogląd na świat.

・° .

_Dwa miesiące wcześniej_

W pierwszym odruchu chciała wykrzyczeć światu całą prawdę. Ogłosić ją w Proroku, wciągnąć w to Jamesa, biegać po ulicy i ostrzegać każdego, kogo spotka.

Ale dyrektor miał rację – musieli zastanowić się co robić. Spokojnie, _bez emocji_.

Przeanalizować wszystko, czego wraz z Syriuszem dowiedzieli się w roku dziewięćdziesiątym ósmym i wykorzystać to w możliwie najlepszy sposób.

Problem leżał w tym, że tak naprawdę nie wiedzieli, ile Ginny Weasley przekazała jej informacji. Zdecydowanie brakowało im zbyt wielu elementów układanki.

\- Osobą decyzyjną została niejaka Hermiona Granger – westchnęła Lily znużona. – Piekielnie inteligenta czarownica, mugolskiego pochodzenia. Spotkaliśmy ją tylko raz; postanowiła, że jeżeli ma rozegrać to, jak trzeba, nie może nas znać. Nie może przywiązać się do nas emocjonalnie – dodała po chwili. – Ron i Ginny _Weasleyowie _– kontynuowała, wywołując prychnięcie Moody'ego, który już _teraz_ sądził, że zbyt wiele dzieciaków Molly i Artura kręciło się po kwaterze. – Oni chcieli od razu opowiedzieć nam wszystko. Ale ta dziewczyna, słusznie, jak sądzę, nie tylko chciała naprawić przeszłość; przede wszystkim nie chciała zepsuć ich teraźniejszości.

Dumbledore pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu.

\- Postanowiła – mruknęła znów Lily, wykonując nieokreślony gest rękami. – Że zrobi wszystko, aby nam pomóc. Że postara się naprawić błędy, które da się naprawić. Ale, że nie uratuje wszystkich, bo nie może tego zrobić.

I chociaż w głębi ducha Evans ją rozumiała – nawet trochę podziwiała – to i tak nie potrafiła wyprzeć ze swojej świadomości gniewu do Granger. Z wahaniem złapała za pióro, aby sporządzić listę, której tak strasznie sporządzać nie chciała.

_Lily Evans oraz James Potter _–_ 31 października 1981_

_Syriusz Black _–_ 18 czerwca 1996_

_Peter Pettigrew _–_ Marzec 1998_

_Ted Tonks _–_1998 rok, przed Bitwą_

_Andromeda Tonks _–_ 2 maja 1998_

_Remus Lupin _–_ 2 maja 1998_

_Fred Weasley _–_ 2 maja 1998_

Przełknęła wielką gulę w gardle, gdy w końcu niechętnie dopisała:

_Albus Dumbledore _– Czerwiec_ 1997_

_Alastor Moody _– _27 lipca 1997_

\- Ach, kto by pomyślał, Alastorze, że czeka nas jeszcze dziewiętnaście lat życia – skomentował dyrektor wesoło, a jego oczy zamigotały.

Lily spojrzała na niego zszokowana, aż w końcu zacisnęła usta w cienką linię:

\- Umrze pan w szalenie niepotrzebny i naprawdę, naprawdę głupi sposób – wycedziła wściekła i mogłaby przysiąc, że na twarzy Dumbledore'a pojawił się szok; ale doprawdy, nie miała ochoty teraz na żarty.

Ich kroki, ich decyzje musiały być rozważne. Starannie wyselekcjonowane. Ich wiedza była zbyt krucha, a sprawa zbyt ważna.

_A poza tym_, przyznała sobie w duchu zrezygnowana Lily, _ostrzec_ ludzi, aby nie szli na Bitwę? To – w_ porównaniu ze znalezieniem i zniszczeniem Horkruksów _– wydawało_ się wyjątkowo prostą rzeczą._

Ale na wykonanie tego zadania mieli trzy lata. Trzy lata, które doprowadzą do tego, że Voldemort pojawi się u progu ich drzwi.

・° .

Ginny przekazując jej wspomnienia, bezceremonialnie zastrzegła, że zdecydowali, aby powiedzieć im o śmierci osób, które dla wojny nie miały znaczenia. Które można uratować, bo to nie zmieni biegu wydarzeń.

Ale minę miała przy tym tak nieszczęśliwą, że Lily naprawdę zaczęła jej współczuć tego niewygodnego zadania.

O tym, że sama umrze, Evans dowiedziała się zupełnym przypadkiem. Z książki (posiadającej mocno sugestywny rozdział zatytułowany "Lily _Potter_"), którą znalazła, w pewne wyjątkowo nudne popołudnie, w mieszkaniu Syriusza, w którym, jak na ironie zostali ulokowani. Gdy rudowłose rodzeństwo gorączkowo, z paniką w głosie, tłumaczyło jej, dlaczego _musi _umrzeć, naprawdę zrozumiała.

Zrozumiała i postanowiła, że tak właśnie będzie. Skoro historia sobie tego życzyła, to ona była gotowa. W końcu już raz to zrobiła, prawda? Nie będzie się wahać.

Umrzeć w obronie ukochanej osoby – z całą pewnością wierzyła, że będzie to nie tylko Harry, ale tym razem i James – nie wydawało się wcale tak tragiczną perspektywą.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją cichy dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, a w tym samym czasie koc, pod którym siedziała, zsunął jej się z nóg.

\- Dzień dobry – mruknęła z delikatnym uśmiechem, widząc, że James siada obok niej.

\- Dobry wieczór – poprawił ją chłopak, sugestywnie wskazując na naścienny zegarek, z wesołym błyskiem w oku, a Lily zaśmiała się cicho i wzruszyła ramionami.

Taki ich odwieczny, prywatny żart.

\- Lils – zaczął Potter niepewnie. – Gdy prosiłem cię, abyś przestała angażować się w niebezpieczne misje, nie sądziłem, że potraktujesz to tak dosłownie. Obserwacje? To musi być dla ciebie koszmar, a jednak się na to piszesz... – James przerwał na chwilę, marszcząc brwi.

\- Daj spokój... – mruknęła dziewczyna, czując, jak zalewają ją wyrzuty rumienienia. Oblizując suche usta, wzruszyła ramionami, nie wiedząc, co mogłaby więcej powiedzieć; zastanawiając się czy jeszcze kiedyś nie będzie się czuła cały czas _winna_.

\- Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedziała że naprawdę, _naprawdę_ to doceniam – dodał chłopak ciszej, delikatnie całując jej włosy.

\- Wiem o tym, Jim – mruknęła Lily szybko, gwałtownie odwracając się, aby to przerwać; aby nie mówił nic więcej. Aby pocałować go prosto w usta. Mocno, namiętnie i z największym zaangażowaniem, na jakie było ją stać.

James nie było trzeba zapraszać powtórnie. Szybko chwycił jej za rękę, przyciągając dziewczynę do siebie, jego ręce od razu powędrowały na jej plecy.

Lily nigdy tak bardzo nie pragnęła pocałunku, jak w tej chwili i, chociaż na początku dyktowany był on wyrzutami sumienia, szybko zapomniała, dlaczego w ogóle te wyrzuty sumienia były w jej głowie.

Właściwie zapomniała nawet, jak się nazywa i gdzie się znajduje. Wczepiając palce we włosy chłopaka, chciała tylko mieć go więcej, tutaj i teraz.

・° .

Gdy godzinę później zeszli na dół zarumienieni, ale szczęśliwi, z pełną naturalnością trzymając się za ręce – czego nie robili już od dłuższego czasu. A Lily poczuła tak wielką ulgę, że niemal ją to przytłoczyło.

Bo tak oto, chociaż ten jeden aspekt jej zbyt skomplikowanego życia, powoli wraca na swoje miejsce. Minione tygodnie, podczas których wydarzyło się tak wiele rzeczy, skutecznie ich od siebie oddaliły. Oboje zajęci swoimi problemami, zdawali się zapomnieć, że w ogóle są w związku, widując się rzadko i ledwo zauważając swoją obecność.

Dwa ostatnie miesiące to był koszmar.

James był oszalały z niepokoju, nie mogąc pogodzić się ze stratą przyjaciela. W swym palącym pragnieniu odnalezienia go posunął się do wątpliwie moralnych rzeczy. Nie żałował ich nawet przez sekundę.

Evans nigdy nie cierpiała tak bardzo, jak wtedy, gdy widząc rozpacz _swojego chłopaka_, nie mogła zrobić nic, aby ją powstrzymać; nie potrafiąc tego znieść, w konsekwencji trzymała się z daleka, pozwalając Jamesowi pogrążać się w rozpaczy na własnych zasadach.

Wolała nie myśleć co by się stało, gdyby nie wrócili _ e_.

Bo chociaż Lily i Syriusz, w roku tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątym ósmym przeżyli koszmarne trzydzieści dwa dni, _w tym świecie_ nie minęła nawet sekunda.

Co było niedorzeczne, chociaż w jakiś sposób logiczne.

Gdy Evans _wróciła_, nikt nawet nie wiedział, że wcale jej nie było. Cofając się w czasie, trafiła dokładnie w to samo miejsce, o tej samej porze, z których historia wysłała ją i Syriusza dwadzieścia lat w przód.

Sama.

Jego przyjaciele nie do razu się zorientowali, że coś jest nie tak. Misje Zakonu często się przeciągały. Choć, co oczywiste, przez pierwszy tydzień byli niespokojni, to w każdej chwili spodziewali się ujrzeć Łapę, nonszalancko opartego o drzwi z przekornym pytaniem gdzie jego _powitalny poczęstunek_.

Ogarnięci paniką zostali dopiero po równych dziesięciu dniach.

Lily było prawdziwie niedobrze, gdy Moody prowadził zebranie, podczas którego wysyłał ludzi na poszukiwania i unikał jej wzroku.

Sama nawet spędziła dwa długie dni, mając śledzić Severusa, gdy tak naprawdę zaszyła się w pewnym paskudnym hotelu, nie będąc w stanie robić nic innego, niż odrętwiale czekać, aż te okropne czterdzieści osiem godzin minie.

Po powrocie nie fatygowała się ze zdawaniem oficjalnego raportu; nikt ją nawet o taki nie zapytał. Dumbledore i Moody mieli chociaż tyle przyzwoitości.

・° .

\- Wyprowadzasz się? – spytała Lily zaskoczona, widząc spakowany plecak Blacka.

\- Jak widać – burknął chłopak, wychodząc z pomieszczenia.

\- Black! – zawołała zachrypniętym głosem, dopadając do drzwi.

\- Tak? – spytał wolno chłopak, unosząc brwi.

\- Naprawdę się cieszę, że tu jesteś – szepnęła Lily, niemal błagalnie, nie wiedząc czego właściwie oczekuję. – Pomogę ci odzyskać magię, obiecuję – dodała desperacko, rozdarta pomiędzy tym, aby chłopak nie wychodził, a tym, aby wyszedł raz na zawsze.

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami i nie czekając, aż powie coś więcej, rzucił przez ramię:

\- Wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć.

・° .

_„__\- Lily, czy przysięgasz nie zdradzać żadnej osobie co przeżyłaś w roku tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątym ósmym? – chłodny głos dyrektora słyszała, jak przez mgłę, usilnie starając się skupić na wypowiedzianych przez niego słowach._

_\- Przysięgam – odpowiedziała wolno, ledwie powstrzymując drżenie głosu._

_Alastor Moody przyglądał się jej uważnie, z niepokojem, gdy ognisty płomień wystrzelił z jego różdżki._

_\- Czy przysięgasz świadomie nie ingerować w przyszłość oraz nie próbować zmieniać biegu wydarzeń bez mojego wyraźnego pozwolenia?_

_\- Przysięgam._

_\- Czy przysięgasz nie zdradzać żadnych szczegółów dotyczących przyszłości, osobom niewtajemniczonym w sytuację?_

_\- Przysięgam._

_Wzdrygnęła się, widząc, jak trzeci błysk oplata jej dłoń, złączoną z dłonią Dumbledore'a._

_\- Czy przysięgasz... – Dyrektor zamilkł na chwilę i westchnął ledwie słyszalnie. – Że nikomu nie ujawnisz, co stało się z Syriuszem Blackiem? – zakończył zmęczonym, ale mocnym głosem._

_\- Przysięgam._

_W gabinecie zapadła cisza, po jej ostatnim, wypowiedzianym szeptem słowie, a Lily nie czekała na nic więcej – natychmiast odwróciła się na pięcie i milczeniu niemal wybiegła na schody._

_Wypuszczona przez Chimerę na korytarz nie zwracała uwagi na szepty uczniów – którzy przecież doskonale ją znali, skończyła szkołę ledwie kilka miesięcy temu – chciała się dostać jedynie do bramy i opuścić to miejsce, opuścić ten kraj, opuścić tę rzeczywistość."_

Syriusz chciał wiedzieć, jak brzmiała przysięga, którą złożyła.

_A przecież tyle mogę dla niego zrobić_, pomyślała, z uwagą przyglądając się fiolce, ze wspomnieniem, które w niej migotało. Bo owe wspomnienie, z całą swoją siłą, uświadomiło jej, że jeżeli ona czuła się źle po powrocie, to on musiał się czuć o wiele, wiele gorzej.

・° .

_Wykorzystane oraz przeredagowane fragmenty „Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci" pochodzą z przekładu Andrzeja Polkowskiego, wydawnictwa MEDIA RODZINA._


	3. Niepodjęte decyzje

Syriusz z zaciętą miną obserwował Regulusa, który niespokojnie kierował się w stronę swojego – _ich_ – rodzinnego domu. Z nieznanych sobie powodów _ ł_ go zobaczyć, ale dziwnie było myśleć o tym, że i w tym aspekcie nic się nie zmieniło.

Chłopak wyglądał mizernie, oczy miał podkrążone, a szatę podartą; nic z tego najwidoczniej nie miało dla niego znaczenia, w obliczu służbie Voldemortowi.

Rozdarty pomiędzy nienawiścią a miłością, którą czuł, Syriusz najchętniej powaliłby swojego młodszego brata zaklęciem, wymazał mu pamięć, a potem wysłał daleko, daleko stąd.

・° .

\- Całość będzie dość łatwa, Dumbledore mówi, że to tylko formalność – powiedział entuzjastycznie James, bo entuzjazm rzadko go opuszczał. – Emma zdejmie bariery ochronne na równą godzinę. Rozejrzymy się i spadamy. Przy odrobinie szczęścia, zdobędziemy te dokumenty dzisiaj.

\- Cudownie. Zostajemy wysłani na oglądanie jakiegoś porzuconego domu – prychnął Black, ale bez swojego zwyczajowego naburmuszenia.

Powoli zaczął odzyskiwać humor; nawet jeśli ze swoimi _magicznym problemem_ – jak zaczął go wesoło nazywać Remus – nie poruszył się nawet o krok do przodu.

\- Musimy się rozsądnie ulokować, nie pozwalajmy sobie na ten sam chaos, jak we dworze Bagshotów. Myślę, że Dumbledore nas testuje – powiedział Mac McKinnon, nie komentując słów Syriusza, ale za to znacząco zerkając na Lily, w której zawsze znajdował poparcie, co do przyziemnych aspektów planowania wypraw.

\- Zgadza się – potwierdziła dziewczyna, nagrodzona uśmiechem ulgi chłopaka. - Moody nie mógł dać nam więcej osób. Jest nas siódemka, a musimy przeszukać trzy poziomy.

Fabian and Gideon Prewettowie uśmiechnęli się figlarnie.

\- Chcemy obstawić poddasze, Emma wspominała, że jej ciotka mogła tam trzymać oryginalne wydanie _"Zuchwałe sztuczki poskramiające sprytnych zuchwalców"_ – powiedział pierwszy z nich podekscytowany. – W tym najnowszym dodruku wywalili połowę najlepszych zaklęć.

\- Ja i Syriusz weźmiemy piwnicę – wtrąciła Marlene, nie patrząc na chłopaka, ale za to z pełną gracją wyłamując sobie pod stołem palce.

\- Ja też – dodał Mac, będąc, jak zwykle zresztą, nazbyt opiekuńczy w stosunku do swojej siostry.

\- Co oznacza, że ja i Evans zajmujemy poziom zero – podsumował James, a dziewczyna przegryzła wargę, powstrzymując uśmiech. Uwielbiała z nim pracować; obserwować go skupionego, w walce.

Był wtedy taki poważny, zaangażowany, odważny.

\- McGonagall załatwiła nam na powrót Świstoklik. Uruchomi się równo o dwunastej w południe; mamy wrócić razem, bez zbędnego rozdzielania się, zostaniemy przeniesieni do Kwatery. Natomiast, jeżeli znajdziemy dokumenty... - Lily przygryzła wargę. – Prawdopodobnie są na nie nałożone jakieś nieprzyjemne zaklęcia. Gdy tylko któreś z nas zauważy znak Grindelwalda, _natychmiast_ przerywamy.

\- Dobrze, więc potrzebne nam jakieś słowo-klucz – powiedział James, kiwając głową.

\- Expelliarmus? – podsunął Black, a Evans spojrzała na niego rozbawiona.

To było ostatnie słowo, które skierowała do Syriusza w tamtym świecie – w momencie, w którym zorientowała się, co chłopak zamierza zrobić – oraz pierwsze, które wypowiedziała do niego, gdy powrócił.

Black uniósł brwi, na tę niespodziewaną reakcję, ale dziewczyna już patrzyła w stronę Jamesa, prawdopodobnie uświadamiając sobie swoją reakcję.

\- Raczej coś prostszego – mruknął Mac zamyślony.

\- Feniks? – podsunęła Marlene, a James pokiwał głową w wyrazie aprobaty:

\- Powinno się nadać. W takim razie ja i Lils pilnujemy wejścia, rudzielce pilnują siebie nawzajem, bo _słowo daję_, nie używamy tym razem materiałów wybuchowych, a Mac i Marlene pilnują Łapy – podsumował, a jego oczy zaświeciły psotnie na tę ostatnią uwagę.

Syriusz prychnął i rzucił – celnie zresztą – w Pottera różdżką Lily, którą właśnie trzymał w dłoni, na co dziewczyna zareagowała oburzonym _"_hej!_"_.

・° .

_"Ginny niespokojnie patrzy na swojego brata, a ten próbuje posłać jej krzepiący uśmiech._

_\- Ustaliliśmy już, że Regulus zniszczony medalion; nie wiemy, jaki spot wydarzeń do tego doprowadził. Nie wiemy, co byśmy zmienili, ingerując w to – mówi szeptem Hermiona, cicho wzdychając nad losem młodego, odważnego Blacka, jednocześnie świadoma, że właśnie skazała go na śmierć. – Ale dziennik? – Dziewczyna głośno przełyka ślinę. – Nie mogę decydować za Ciebie._

_Giny w końcu na nią patrzy, ponieważ już postanowiła:_

_\- Nie mogą go zniszczyć – mówi mocno i ignoruję fale ulgi, rozlewającą się po twarzy Hermiony."_

・° .

Lily czuła, że oczy same jej się zamykają, gdy po raz kolejny studiowała notatki dotyczące Horkruksów.

Szukała jakichkolwiek wskazówki, mogącej jej pomóc. Tak strasznie chciała je znaleźć.

Dumbledore z typowym dla siebie dystansem, powiedział, że skontaktuje się z nią w stosownym czasie, aby przekazać szczegóły dotyczące poszczególnych misji.

A to i tak tylko dlatego, że niemal wymogła na nim swoje uczestnictwo; miała poparcie Moody'ego, a dyrektor nie zwykł się z nim nie zgadzać.

Westchnęła głośno, nieświadomie wpatrując się w obraz drzemiącego Armando Dippeta, który na co dzień miał za zadanie ułatwić komunikację pomiędzy kwaterą Zakonu Feniksa a gabinetem dyrektora w Hogwarcie.

\- Przysięgę Wieczystą też można obejść. – Usłyszała nagle nad uchem i podskoczyła przestraszona.

Odwróciła się, ściskając w dłoni różdżkę i gdy uniosła głowę, natychmiast napotkała uważne spojrzenie szarych oczu.

\- Syriusz – westchnęła cicho, ale od razu opuszczając rękę.

Chłopak uniósł brwi pytająco, ale Lily jedynie pokręciła głową.

\- _ a_, Mary – powtórzył głośniej, robiąc krok w jej stronę i kucając, tak aby ich oczy znajdowały się na tym samym poziomie.

Teraz znajdywał się zdecydowanie zbyt blisko, niż powinien; niż wymagała tego rozmowa.

Dziewczyna wykonała nieokreślony ruch głową, który równie dobrze mógł oznaczać "tak, wiem!", jak i "chyba zwariowałeś", wyjątkowo ignorując to głupie imię.

\- W celu...? – zapytała w końcu ostrożnie. Syriusz wzruszył ramionami:

\- Czy to ma znaczenie? _Ze sobą _możemy o tym rozmawiać.

\- Wiem, ale nie chodzi...

\- I będziemy o tym rozmawiać – kontynuował chłopak, nie dając jej skończyć. Szybki cień przemknął po jego twarzy, zanim dodał: – Dumbledore pozwolił mi brać w tym udział.

Lily głęboko wciągnęła powietrze.

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz – warknęła w końcu, mrużąc oczy, ale i tym razem Syriusz ciągnął dalej:

\- Możesz udawać, że nie istnieję; możesz zachowywać się, możesz zachowywać się, jakby to wszystko, co się wydarzyło, nie miało miejsca, ale _t o_ Evans zrobię. Z tobą lub bez ciebie – syknął, powtarzając ton dziewczyny.

\- Daj mi się zastanowić – mruknęła Lily w końcu powoli, masując dłońmi skronie. – Po prostu daj mi chwilę – dodała z jękiem, nie wiedząc co robić.

\- Jutro na obserwacji – powiedział chłopak stanowczo. – Omówimy to.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, obrócił się i skierował ku wyjściu.

\- Jutro na obserwacji? – powtórzyła dziewczyna piskliwym tonem.

Syriusz leniwie zatrzymał się przy samych drzwiach:

\- Moody doszedł do wniosku, że skoro tak się _wyrywam do działa_, a jestem, cytuję, y, to wyślę mnie z tobą – rzekł z przesadną uprzejmością. – Obserwacja – dodał z przekąsem. – Najgorsze, co może się stać, to fakt, że zabraknie nam wina.

・° .

Na początku nie było tak źle. Syriusz w gruncie rzeczy, otwarcie ją ignorował. Przez pierwsze pięć godzin zdążyli rozeznać się po okolicy, sprawdzić wszystkie podejrzane miejsca i wybadać obecność szemranych przepływów magii.

Było czysto.

Wieczorem w ciszy rozbili namioty, zebrali drewno na ognisko – nie musieli, ale dobrze było czymś zająć ręce – a potem oddali się swoim sprawom.

Lily zaczęła wypełniać raport, powoli zaczynając mieć nadzieję, że w okolicy pojawi się chociaż jeden Śmierciożerca; zaczynała wariować od tego dziwnego milczenia. Przy odrobinie szczęścia, ulepszone przez samego Dumbledore'a _Appare Vestigium_, niedługo da o sobie znać.

Nie, żeby rzeczywiście była na to szansa. Ta wyprawa była jedynie formalnością i skutkiem przewrażliwienia Charity Burbage, która aż za często podsuwała im fałszywe tropy. Można by pomyśleć, że robi to specjalnie, ale fakt, że uczyła mugoloznawstwa niemal jednoznacznie pomagał stwierdzić, że nie jest po _tamtej stronie_.

Gdy Syriusz z nudów zaczął wrzucać do ogniska szyszki, ciesząc się z każdego trafienia, jakby co najmniej wygrał Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu, doszła do wniosku, że jest zapewne na tym samym skraju wytrzymałości, ale gdy zaczął z nią rozmowę, uznała, że jednak cisza nie była taka zła.

Co dokładnie powiedziała Jamesowi? _Jakby nie wiedział._ Jak wytłumaczyła to wszystko Dumbledore'owi? _Nijak, po prostu najpierw znalazła Moody'ego._ Dlaczego w pierwszej kolejności nie pobiegła do Rogacza? _Jakby w ogóle mogła po... tym wszystkim._ Skąd ta pewność, że on sam nie żył? _Z miesięcznego studiowania wszelkich ksiąg o czasie._ Dlaczego, do cholery, nawet nie mogła na niego spojrzeć, gdy jednak okazało się, że wrócił?

Ale na to nie potrafiła mu odpowiedzieć. Na głos zdobyła się jedynie na:

\- O rety.

Niemal poczuła, jak przyśpiesza jej serce; wielka w gula w gardle utrudniała przełykanie.

\- Tajemnice, tajemnice, same tajemnice – jęknęła w końcu nieszczęśliwie, pociągając z butelki duży łyk i wlepiając wzrok w ogień.

\- Przeszkadza ci to? W takim razie grajmy w otwarte karty – warknął Black, bo sam już zaczął się gubić w tych wszystkich kłamstwach.

Gdy opowiadał Rogaczowi, gdzie podziewał się przez ostatnie dwa miesiące, niemal rzucił na siebie Drętwotę, nie mogąc znieść bredni, które przechodziły mu przez gardło. Wymyślona przez Moody'ego historia, była bardziej, niż absurdalna.

\- Otwarte karty – powtórzyła Lily, wypróbowując brzmienie tych słów.

Wiedziała, o co chodzi. To była taka dawna zabawa Huncwotów, gdy powoli na jaw zaczęły wychodzić ich wszystkie sekrety. Animagia, likantropia, rodzinne zawiłości.

Z każdy takim przypadkiem, siadali na środku dormitorium z butelką Ognistej i pijąc po kieliszku, mówili sobie wszystko, czego mówić wcześniej nie chcieli.

\- Nie podoba mi się to – westchnęła Lily, nieprzekonana co do słuszności pomysłu. – Ale może to dobry pomysł?

Black w tej samej sekundzie wyjął kolejną butelkę wina, a dziewczyna jęknęła.

\- Dumbledore kazał cię pilnować – parsknął Syriusz, wypijając duszkiem całą szklankę. - Najwidoczniej nagle ty jesteś od gwałtownych decyzji.

\- Powiedziałam im kto i _kiedy_ umrze.

\- A ja nie powiedziałem im, że odesłanie cię tu samej, było świadomą decyzją; że wtedy nie było możliwości, abyśmy wrócili razem.

\- Przez pierwszy tydzień nawet nie ruszyłam się z łóżka. Po tym wszystkim nie mogłam zdobyć się nawet na złość.

\- Ron wiedział, że może wrócić tylko jedno z nas. Pomagał mi.

Dziewczyna wytrzeszczyła oczy, a zaraz potem poczuła zalewającą ją złość:

\- Nie – mruknęła tylko, zbyt zaskoczona, żeby powiedzieć coś więcej.

\- Masz większe znaczenie dla historii. – Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

\- _Przestań_.

Lily nie widziała czy trwało to godziny czy zaledwie chwilę. Siedzieli przy ognisku, co jakiś czas dorzucając do niego drewno i mówili. Mówili wszystko, czego nie mogli powiedzieć innym, a co chcieli móc powiedzieć komukolwiek.

\- Ledwo jestem w stanie rozmawiać z Rogaczem, po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło.

\- Ledwo jestem w stanie rozmawiać z Jimem, po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło.

\- Nie chcę, abyśmy musieli się ignorować.

\- Nie chcę, abyśmy musieli się ignorować.

Obydwoje zamilkli, a Lily cieszyła się, że wypiła tak dużo alkoholu; inaczej nie odważyłaby się na tę grę.

\- Nie wiem, jak mamy to zrobić – wyrzuciła z siebie. – Nie wiem, jakie decyzję będą dobre, a jakie złe.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, co myśli o tym ktokolwiek w dziewięćdziesiątym ósmym.

\- Dlaczego? – szepnęła dziewczyna, bo ona dla odmiany, robiła wszystko zgodnie z zaleceniami Ginny.

\- Bo tylko zwycięzcy piszą historię, Evans. My swoją napiszemy na nowo. Niezależnie od tego, co sądzi na ten temat Granger. Chryste, ona w _naszym_ świecie urodzi się dopiero w tym roku. Lils, jej przyszłości _nie zniszczymy_. Ale możemy zrobić wiele, aby była lepsza, niż tam.

Lily przymknęła oczy, oblizując spierzchnięte usta.

\- W porządku. Zrobimy to – powiedziała w końcu, na co Black wydał z siebie pomruk aprobaty.

\- Wszystko? – zapytał, a dziewczyna pokiwała głową w geście potwierdzenia.

Czy to było wszystko?

Merlinie, _n i e_.

Ale nigdy, przenigdy nie mogła powiedzieć mu o zdradzie Petera. Black by tego nie zrozumiał. Nie dopuściłby do wiadomości faktu, że Pettigrew _musi_ ich zdradzić.

Wpatrzona w dogasający ogień – teraz nie miała siły na wycieczkę do lasu – sięgnęła po różdżkę i gdy Syriusz przypadkiem zrobił to samo, ta wystrzeliła w górę, sypiąc czerwonymi iskrami.

\- Moja magia tak na ciebie reaguje – mruknął chłopak, przyszpilając ją spojrzeniem, a zaraz potem z urazą wpatrując się w leżącą pod jego namiotem różdżkę, która wylądowała tam z cichym szelestem. Lily prychnęła zniesmaczona.

\- Reaguję tak na _ ą_ różdżkę, łosiu – rzuciła, gwałtownie wstając. – Oddam ci ją – dodała, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Łosiu? Nie pomyliłaś mnie z pewnym jeleniem? – Black uniósł brew, na co Lily wywróciła oczami. – A poza tym nie... - chciał kontynuować, ale dziewczyna szybko mu przerwała:

\- Jest twoja, Syriuszu. Chcę ci ją oddać.

Chłopak uniósł brwi:

\- _Mary_, ona cię słucha, bo mnie pokonałaś. Oczywiście, że z chęcią odzyskam swoją różdżkę, ale to oznacza, że teraz ja musiałbym pokonać ciebie.

\- Jakbyś w ogóle miał szanse – mruknęła Lily i parsknęła śmiechem, a Syriusz dołączył do niej chwilę później, choć kilka sekund później wzruszył ramionami. - I przestań, na litość Merlina, nazywać mnie Mary. Doprowadza mnie to do szału.

\- Wiem – chłopak wzruszył ramionami, a Evans rzuciła w niego liśćmi, które zgarnęła z ziemi.

\- Dojrzałe – zaśmiał się, po czym wygodnie rozłożył się na ziemi, z rękami pod głową.

_Mary Davis._

Jak ona nienawidziła tego nazwiska. Gdy w dziewięćdziesiątym ósmym, Ron i Ginny w końcu pozwolili im opuścić mieszkanie Syriusza – pod przykrywką eliksiru wielowiekowego – to właśnie tak Black zaczął przedstawiać ją ludziom.

A teraz, ze znanych tylko sobie powodów, uwielbiał ją tym dręczyć. Co prowadziło do tego, że wolała nie myśleć, kim _prawdziwa_ Mary Davis dla niego była.

\- Błędne koło. Czarować mogę tylko z twoją różdżką, ale rozbroić muszę cię wtedy, gdy ty będziesz z niej korzystać – mruknął w końcu chłopak zrezygnowany, wyciągając rękę w kierunku butelki z winem.

\- Coś wymyślimy – szepnęła Evans, do której także dotarła beznadziejność sytuacji.

\- Dziennik, pierścień, medalion, puchar, diadem – powiedziała po kilkunastu minutach ciszy.

Syriusz szybko podniósł na nią wzrok:

\- Medalion wkrótce będzie zniszczony – uzupełnił.

\- Zgadza się. Dobrze byłoby się upewnić, ale na razie musimy przyjąć, że rzeczywiście w przyszłym roku, ktoś się tym zajmie.

\- Tyle że nie wiemy kto.

\- Nie wiemy – westchnęła dziewczyna. - No i dziennik. _Pokonany_ w dziewięćdziesiątym trzecim – dodała, tylko dla formalności zerkając w swoje notatki. Znała już to wszystko na pamięć. – Nie jestem przekonana, do tego, aby zostawiać go Ginny. Możemy zrobić to sami – szepnęła, analizując swoje myśli.

Trzy lata.

Jeżeli wtedy będą gotowi... Voldemort umrze, a Harry będzie mógł zaznać życia, na które nigdy nie miał możliwości _w tamtej_ linii czasu.

・° .

_"– Sprzedałeś Lily i Jamesa Voldemortowi – rzekł Black, który również cały się trząsł. – Zaprzeczysz temu?_

_Pettigrew zalał się łzami. Trudno było na to patrzeć: wyglądał jak wyrośnięte, łysiejące niemowlę, czołgające się po podłodze._

_– __Syriuszu, Syriuszu, co mogłem na to poradzić? Czarny Pan... ty nie masz pojęcia... miał broń, której nie potrafisz sobie nawet wyobrazić... Bałem się, Syriuszu, nigdy nie byłem tak odważny jak ty, Remus czy James. Nie chciałem tego... Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, zmusił mnie..._

_– __NIE KŁAM! – krzyknął Black. – PRZEKAZYWAŁEŚ MU INFORMACJE PRZEZ CAŁY ROK, ZANIM LILY I JAMES ZGINĘLI! BYŁEŚ JEGO SZPIEGIEM!_

_– __On... on wszędzie zwyciężał... wszyscy mu ulegali! Co by to dało, gdybym ja mu odmówił?_

_– __A co miało dać zwycięstwo nad najpodlejszym czarnoksiężnikiem świata? – zapytał Black, kipiąc z wściekłości. – Miało ocalić życie niewinnych ludzi, Peter!_

_– __Nic nie rozumiesz! – zaskomlał Pettigrew. – Przecież on by mnie zabił!_

_– __WIĘC POWINIENEŚ UMRZEĆ! LEPIEJ UMRZEĆ, NIŻ ZDRADZIĆ SWOICH PRZYJACIÓŁ! MY BYŚMY TO SAMO ZROBILI DLA CIEBIE."_

Widząc to wspomnienie po razy pierwszy – pewnego wieczoru, gdy Ginny dopilnowała, aby w mieszkaniu nie było Syriusza – Lily ogarnęły tak skrajne emocje, że przez kilkanaście minut tylko patrzyła na Weasley zszokowana.

Rozpierała ją wściekłość na Petera, smutek po takiej wielkiej zdradzie i niesamowita duma plącząca się ze wzruszeniem, kiedy na własne oczy widziała, jak wielką lojalność potrafił chować w sobie Black.

Mógł być irytująco arystokratyczny, burczeć na ludzi bez powodu czy wściekać się pasjami, gdy coś szło nie po jego myśli. Ale mieć kogoś takiego jak on, po swojej stronie i mieć w nim przyjaciela najwidoczniej było warte znoszenia tych męczących zachować.

Zawsze wiedziała, że Huncwoci tworzą wyjątkową grupę, a braterstwo jest u nic w cenie bardziej, niż cokolwiek innego. Ale tak wielka lojalność? Chociaż sama nigdy takiej nie zaznała, to nie potrafiła wyjść z podziwu.

"Lily i Jamesa". Black był wściekły nie tylko z powodu swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Ginny pokazała jej list, który kiedyś napisała _–_ _dopiero napisze_ _–_ do Syriusza.

Czy historia Syriusza i Lily, o których jej opowiadali była taka sama? Ich przyjaźń była wynikiem podróży w czasie czy po prostu w ciągu tych lat nauczyli doceniać się siebie nawzajem?

To właśnie tej nocy, gdy pośród rozmyślań nie mogła usnąć i wchodząc do salonu zobaczyła Blacka z zaangażowaniem studiującego książki Hermiony, aby znaleźć _ k_, co mogłoby pomóc odesłać ich do domu, jej uczucia się zmieniły.

Ale to miała odkryć dopiero za jakiś czas.

Bo końcu na myśl o Syriuszu, miała nie czuć w pierwszej kolejności politowania i zniecierpliwienia. W końcu miała zacząć poznawać go naprawdę, przebijając się przez tę zblazowaną maskę zbuntowanego nastolatka.

Tyle że o tym, także jeszcze nie wiedziała.

・° .

_Wykorzystane oraz przeredagowane fragmenty „Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci" pochodzą z przekładu Andrzeja Polkowskiego, wydawnictwa MEDIA RODZINA._


	4. Stała czujność

\- Podsumujmy to – mruknęła Lily, przerzucając nogi przez podłokietnik fotela, plecami opierając się o drugi. Nie skomentowała bałaganu panującego w mieszkaniu chłopaka; sama ostatnio nie miała głowy do porządków.

Black usiadł niedbale na podłodze, oparty o kanapę, od razu odrzucając na bok notatki, które wcześniej dała mu dziewczyna; nie planował ich czytać. Zgrabnie machnął różdżką, którą ostatnio zabierał Evans przy byle okazji i przelewitował do nich dwie butelki mugolskiego piwa.

Lily uniosła brwi, ale chłopak jedynie wzruszył ramionami:

\- Przyzwyczaiłem się.

To prawda, w dziewięćdziesiątym ósmym Ron nie dbał o to, aby dostarczać im alkohol czarodziejskiego pochodzenia. Po prostu wyskakiwał do najbliższego 7-Eleven znajdującego się na rogu ulicy, wracając najczęściej z mugolskim białym winem, a oni pierwszy raz w życiu mieli okazję dowiedzieć się, czym jest prawdziwy, podły kac – nawet jeżeli Syriusz wcześniej był pewien, że po Ognistej Whisky nic go nie zaskoczy.

\- Ta, ja też mam do tego pewien _sentyment_ – stwierdziła w końcu Lily z westchnieniem, upijając łyk. - Black... mamy do zniszczenia trzy Horkruksy. Z czego... – zamilkła na chwilę, przygryzając wargę. – Cóż, pierścień muszę zniszczyć sama.

Syriusz otworzył usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale dziewczyna nie dała mu się wtrącić:

\- Wiem, będziesz tam ze mną. Pierścień Kadmusa Peverella – szepnęła. – Brzmi niesamowicie. – Zmarszczyła brwi. – Musi być pierwszy, nie sądzisz? Od niego powinniśmy zacząć.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że zabije on Dumbledore'a? Powiem tak: rzeczywiście sądzę, że od niego powinniśmy zacząć.

Lily przewróciła oczami.

\- I moim zdaniem tak powinniśmy działać. Powoli, metodycznie. Skupiając się na jednym horkruksie, nie na wszystkich na raz. Będziemy je niszczyć po kolei.

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami, na znak, że jest mu to obojętne, więc dziewczyna kontynuowała, niepewna, jak chłopak zareaguje na to, co zaraz powie:

\- Chciałabym to zrobić za oficjalną zgodą. Mając poparcie... Zakonu. Dumbledore'a.

\- W takim razie chodźmy do Moody'ego – powiedział Black, zaskakując Lily.

\- Myślisz, że on się zgodzi? – zapytała Lily, unosząc brew.

\- cię – odparł Black zgryźliwie.

\- Moody nie uwielbia nikogo.

\- Ale na twój widok przynajmniej się nie krzywi. Szkolił cię, podczas gdy mnie i Rogacza wysłał do tego idioty Scrimgeour'a.

\- Rufus to dobry Auror – mruknęła Lily.

\- Ale wciąż idiota.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, przekrzywiając głowę:

\- W porządku, pójdę do Moody'ego.

・° .

\- Panno Evans, wciąż nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałaby pani robić to sama –

rzekł łagodnie dyrektor, uśmiechając się dobrotliwie.

Chcąc rozmawiać z Moody'm, miała na myśli dosłownie Moody'ego, a nie jego i Dumbledore'a.

\- Nie pan jeden, dyrektorze, wymusił na mnie Przysięgę Wieczystą – burknęła w końcu, myślami wracając do tego dnia, gdy obiecała Weasleyom więcej, niżby chciała, po czym wbiła wyzywający wzrok w portret Fineasa Blacka, który przeszywał ją i Syriusza niesympatycznym spojrzeniem.

Miała dosyć tego spotkania i dosyć tych pytań. Siedzieli w gabinecie dyrektora już dobrą godzinę, a jedyne co osiągnęli, to pełna dawka uprzejmego zainteresowania, które zaoferował im Dumbledore.

Przecież _już mu tłumaczyła_, a on cały czas upierał się przy tym, że wie lepiej. Mimo, że w _ m_ świecie nie miał skrupułów, aby postawić to zadanie przed trojgiem niedoświadczonych siedemnastolatków.

Postanowiła sięgnąć po swój ostateczny argument.

\- Fakt, że ja zniszczę tego Horkurksa... - zaczęła Lily, przygryzając wargę. – Potencjalnie uratuje panu życie – dokończyła na jednym wydechu.

Moody zmarszczył brwi, ale nic nie powiedział.

A potem dyrektor zrobił coś, za co szczerze go znienawidziła.

Zmusił ją do zażycia _Veritaserum_.

・° .

\- Evans, stój – krzyknął Black, ignorując wołającą "cześć!" Glendę Chittock, niegdyś mocno nim zauroczoną.

Kilka uczniów obejrzała się na jego głos z zaskoczeniem, a ci mniej uważni w ostatniej chwili schodzili z drogi Lily. Dziewczyna szła, jak w amoku, nigdy nie widział jej tak niebezpiecznej.

Gdy w końcu zaraz za wyjściem z zamku, zdołał ją dogonić, rzuciła mu piorunujące spojrzenie:

\- Nic nie mów – warknęła, ale teraz chłopak już jej nie słuchał.

Zaledwie kilka metrów od nich stał Regulus, co wstrząsnęło nim bardziej, niż powinno i sprawiło, że zatrzymał się na kilka sekund.

Młodszy Black, także zamarł, rozszerzając oczy, aż w końcu obaj skinęli sobie sztywno głowami.

Znów musiał podbiec kilka kroków, aby dogonić Lily, ale nie wiedząc, co mógłby powiedzieć, po prostu szedł obok niej w milczeniu.

Dziewczyna zatrzymała się dopiero za bramą Hogwartu, a gdy odwróciła się w jego stronę i w jej oczach zauważył pustkę, wykonał nieokreślony ruch. Nie pozwoliła mu na to, natychmiast chwytając jego dłoń i teleportując ich do domu.

Gdy siedzący na schodkach ganku James zobaczył, jak Lily z rozpędem wbiega do domu, tylko na sekundę zerknął na swojego przyjaciela.

Był przy niej, zanim zdążyła wbiec na górę, mocno zamykając swoje ramiona wokół jej ciała.

Czekała na łzy, ale z zaskoczeniem zorientowała się, że czuje jedynie narastającą w niej złość.

・° .

Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem.

Bez problemu dostali się na dawny dwór Vance'ów, aportując się trzema turami.

Najtrudniejszy odcinek, pomiędzy kościołem Św. Michała a bramą pokonali, niemal biegnąc, aby nie zarażać się na przypadkowe zauważenie.

Gdy dotarli do budynku i weszli do środka, Lily nie miała wątpliwości, że nikt od lat tu nie mieszkał.

Rozejrzała się z grymasem dookoła, rejestrując wszechobecny bałagan i zbyt wiele walających się pergaminów, które mogły być tym, czego szukali.

Skinęła głową w stronę Marlene, która z tą samą zdegustowaną miną, którą przybrała Lily, poinformowała ją, że idą na dół i z westchnieniem zabrała się do pracy.

Niecałe dwa kwadranse później, gdy znużona przeglądała nieaktualne księgi Czarodziejskich praw, coś ją zaniepokoiło.

Uniosła głowę, marszcząc brwi i kątem oka zerknęła na Jamesa, który niedbałymi ruchami różdżki przerzucał stertę ubrań, zagradzającą dostęp do wielkiej komody.

Głęboka cisza zadzwoniła jej w uszach tak intensywnie, że zrobiła krok w stronę schodów, aby sprawić czy na innych poziomach wszystko jest w porządku.

Nagły huk sprawił, że straciła poczucie orientacji. Obracając się wokół własnej osi, zdążyła zarejestrować co najmniej kilkanaście zamaskowanych postaci, które pojawiły się w pomieszczeniu i wielką smugę dymu, ograniczającą widoczność.

James nie wahał się nawet przez chwilę, jakby będący w gotowości cały czas, niewerbalnie atakując przeciwników. Lily poszła za jego śladem, próbując wypatrzeć resztę członków Zakonu, ale oprócz błysków rzucanych zaklęć, nie widziała nic.

Raz za razem odbijała zaklęcia, rzucane w jej stronę, czując przypływ adrenaliny i moc przepływającą przez jej rękę.

Niechcący zarejestrowała, jak Peter (skąd się tam wziął?) odbił zaklęcie, które leciało prosto w jej stronę, ale nie miała nawet chwili, aby mu podziękować. Zamiast tego, uderzyła z podwójną siłą, dzięki czemu jednym zaklęciem powaliła dwóch Śmierciożerców.

Gdy poczuła, że ktoś ciągnie ją w tył, histerycznie zaczęła się wyrywać, ale okazało się, że to tylko Mac kieruję ją ku najbliższemu wyjściu, bo właśnie tam – bez opamiętania odpierając ataki – kierowali się całą grupą, wszyscy do siebie plecami.

Poczuła, jak zaklęcie Jamesa odrzuca ją w bok; wpadając na ścianę i się lecącym pyłem z przerażeniem zauważyła, jak w miejscu, w którym stała jeszcze przed sekundą, rozbłyska zielone światło.

Zielone światło, które mogło oznaczać tylko jedno.

Szybko podniosła się na nogi, w tej samej chwili, gdy Rosier – któremu zsunęła się maska – uniósł różdżkę w jej stronę. Ciało zareagowało szybciej, niż umysł zdążył przeanalizować fakty. Zwaliła go z nóg, prostym _Expulso_.

W wojnie nie było czasu na finezję.

Następny przeciwnik zrobił krok do przodu, a zaraz potem zamarł, przez co odruchowo i ona wstrzymała zaklęcie.

Zakapturzona postać cofnęła się, a w kolejnej chwili wybiegła z domu, ledwo unikając _Drętwoty _lecącej z boku; wtedy już wiedziała.

Te ruchy poznałaby wszędzie.

_Severus._

Coś mocno ścisnęło ją w żołądku, ale zanim zdążyła zrobić jakikolwiek ruch, poczuła mocny uścisk na swojej dłoni, a następnie ogarnęła ją ciemność.

Syriusz znalazł się przy nich szybciej, niż zdążyła się zastanowić, gdzie jest. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, że James aportował ich prosto do kwatery Zakonu.

Black uważnie zlustrował ich wzrokiem, jednoznacznie decydując, że rany Jamesa wymagają szybszej interwencji.

Zaraz potem Remus zaciągnął ją na bok, rzucając kilka zaklęć na jej ramię, z którego stróżką leciała krew. Musiała je rozciąć wpadając na ścianę.

Wyrwała rękę z jego uścisku, widząc, że w drzwiach pojawili się Mac i Peter. Przytuliła ich pospiesznie – ledwo powstrzymując grymas obrzydzenia od dotyku Pettigrew – i razem skierowali się w stronę Jamesa oraz Syriusza.

\- Prewettowie udali się chyba do Nory. My z Marlene aportowaliśmy się do swojego domu; nie byliśmy pewni czy nikt się nie podczepi. Woleliśmy nie ryzykować.

\- A ty znalazłeś się tutaj – mruknęła Lily, pytająco zerkając na Blacka. – Nie widziałam cię, po tym, jak rozpoczęła się walka.

\- Tak, Mac odesłał mnie w tej samej sekundzie, pieprzonym świstoklikiem, dlatego zjawił się u was Glizdogon – powiedział kwaśno Syriusz, a Lily posłała McKinnonowi wdzięczne spojrzenie. – Nic jej nie jest? – burknął w stronę chłopaka, najwidoczniej rozdarty pomiędzy urazą a chęcią upewnienia się, że Marlene jest bezpieczna.

\- Małe zwichnięcie nadgarstka, matka już się tym zajmuje. Longbottom i Vance zaraz do niej dołączą. Skontaktują się z Gideonem i Fabianem, a potem wrócą tam i zobaczą czy uda się odzyskać coś dla Emmy; bariery powinny zacząć działać za jakieś dwadzieścia minut.

Lily niemal poczuła zbiorową ulgę, która ogarnęła obecnych w Kwaterze członków Zakonu.

To ten rodzaj zadowolenia, które ciężko było opisać. Gdy akcja poszła nie po ich myśli i nie osiągnęli celu, ale za to wszyscy byli cali i zdrowi. Bo to miało swoje znaczenie.

Gdy pierwsze emocje opadły, a wszyscy się odprężyli, ze śmiechem patrzyła, jak Alicja i James grają w Eksplodującego Durnia, a ich karty wybuchają raz za razem. Z chęcią przyjęła herbatę od Remusa i wywróciła oczami na próby Syriusza, próbującego przekląć miniaturkę Voldemorta, którą kiedyś w przypływie dobrego humoru stworzył – towarzyszący mu w tej zabawie – Peter.

Gdy odwiedziła ich McGonagall, starannie opisała, co dokładnie się wydarzyło, a jej była nauczycielka podsumowała to krótkim: "ważne, że nic wam nie jest".

Dopiero jutro przeanalizują wszystko dokładnie. _Ochłonąć_ – złota zasada Zakonu Feniksa. _Nie wysuwać pochopnych wniosków_.

Niełatwe zadanie, ale całą siłą woli odsuwała od siebie myśli o tym, że ktoś _ich zdradził_.

\- To miała być formalność – szepnęła do Jamesa i znalazła w jego oczach potwierdzenie swoich przypuszczeń.

Ale była gotowa poczekać do następnego dnia. Bo jeżeli się nie myliła, jeżeli to Peter naraził ich na niebezpieczeństwo, to musiała mu na to pozwolić, a z tym – póki co – nie była gotowa się zmierzyć.

Po kilku godzinach i zbyt wielu partiach szachów, które rozegrała z Maciem, rozejrzała się dookoła, przypatrując się prawie dwunastu osobom, które – choć zajęte różnymi sprawami – spędzały czas, dokładnie tak jak powinni spędzać czas młodzi ludzie i poczuła się naprawdę zadowolona. Uwielbiała te krótkie momenty – takie, jak ten – gdy pozwalali sobie na chwilę normalnej zabawy.

Tragiczne wieści nadeszły dopiero wieczorem, gdy Marlene, po poszukiwaniach, wróciła z grobową miną.

Fabian i Gideon nie przeżyli tego starcia, a tego nie spodziewał się nikt.

・° .

_"Little Whinging, 17/01/1979_

_Droga Lily,_

_Z przyjemnością informujemy Cię o naszej uroczystości zaślubin, która odbędzie się 31 marca 1979 roku, przy Privet Drive 4, Little Whinging, Londyn._

_Wierzmy, że z chęcią pojawisz się w tym dniu, aby świętować razem z nami._

_Petunia oraz Vernon _

_PS. Lily, sądzę, że powinnyśmy się spotkać w Hotelu Dworcowym taty. Zjaw się tam 3 lutego o 17:00, proszę._

_Ojciec kończy wtedy zmianę, myślę, że ucieszy się na Twój widok."_

Lily przejechała palcem po małych nutach, które Petunia miała w zwyczaju dopisywać przy każdym swoim liście, a których znaczenie znały tylko one dwie i roześmiała się cicho.

・° .

Prawie tydzień później, stojąc na środku małego sadu, pomyślała, że prawda była taka, że lubiła mieć urodziny. Tak po prostu.

To był zawsze miły dzień i jeden z tych nielicznych, gdy udawało się zebrać wszystkich przyjaciół we wspólnym gronie. Tyle że dzisiaj świętowanie wydawało jej się nie na miejscu.

_Gideon i Fabian_.

Może to nie była przyjaźń, ale tak bardzo, szalenie ich lubiła. Ich wesołość, szaleństwo i głupią odwagę.

Zerknęła na Blacka, przypominając sobie jego urodziny, na których wiedli prym. A była to impreza o tyle ważna, że to były pierwsze urodziny z _ich grupy_, które mieli okazje świętować wśród członków Zakonu; a także pierwsze, które obchodzili po zakończeniu szkoły.

W głowie zobaczyła podchmielonego Maca, który raz za razem wznosił toast za tylu nowych "nabytków dyrektora", jak ich wtedy nazywał. Chłopak, jak sam mówił, był szczęśliwy, że w końcu przyjdzie mu współpracować z kimś młodym. Porywczy Benio Fenwick bez skrupułów posłał wtedy w jego stronę Slugulus Eructo, oburzony tym stwierdzeniem – zawsze twierdził, że jest _nieletni duchem_.

Ale kilka miesięcy wcześniej Zakon rzeczywiście składał się wyłącznie z doświadczonych czarodziejów, którzy nastoletnie lata mieli już dawno za sobą. Mac, Frank, Dorcas, Caradoc i Sturgis często potem opowiadali, jak dziwnie czuli się na zebraniach w obecności Dumbledore'a, Moody'ego czy McGonagall. Prawdę mówiąc, ich – _młodych_ – było teraz nieznacznie więcej. Osiem nowych osiemnastoletnich osób rzeczywiście wyrównywało tę wiekową różnicę.

Dzięki czemu urodziny Syriusza... co to była za impreza. Lily do tej pory nie może wyjść z szoku na wspomnienie pijanej Minerwy – chociaż wciąż ledwo mówi jej po imieniu – z przekrzywioną tiarą i szatą założoną na lewą stronę. Nawet Flitwick dał się porwać zabawie, ale dopiero po jakimś czasie Evans uświadomiła sobie, że może to po prostu był jeden z nielicznych dni, kiedy dyrektor czy jej dawni profesorowie mogli dać się tej zabawie porwać.

Może dlatego – według tego, co opowiadała jej Dorcas – na urodziny działaczy Zakonu zawsze stawiali się wszyscy? Bo chociaż było to absurdalne, pić z _dorosłymi_, to jednak dawało im szansę na chwilę odpoczynku. Na chwilę _ a_.

Lily tak się zamyśliła, że dopiero gdy Black szturchnął ją w ramie, zauważyła, że już są pod furtką. Chłopak przyjrzał jej się uważnie, aż w końcu mruknął:

\- Sto lat.

\- Albo dwadzieścia jeden – powiedziała paskudnie, bo i humor miała paskudny.

Syriusz parsknął śmiechem, czego się nie spodziewała, ale nielogiczność jej humoru, sprawiła, że po chwili do niego dołączyła.

\- _Mary_ – burknął w końcu chłopak, przeciągając komicznie głoski, na co znów zareagowała chichotem. – W końcu dorównujesz mi wiekiem, masz co świętować. Poza tym, proszę, okaż zaskoczenie, idziemy na imprezę _niespodziankę_.

Dziewczyna uniosła brwi, ale w końcu pokręciła głową i ruszyła w stronę wejścia do Kwatery.

Mieli niepisaną zasadę, że w dniu urodzin któregokolwiek członku Zakonu Feniksa, nie rozmawiali, nie myśleli i nie opłakiwali śmierci innych, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że boleśnie odczuła brak braci Prewett, umiejących rozkręcić każdą imprezę, oraz ich siostry Molly, której zawsze towarzyszyła piątka rozkosznych dzieci.

Z ulgą natomiast przyjęła brak Dumbledore'a.

Po wysłuchaniu wielu życzeń, po byciu wyściskaną przez Dorcas, Emmę i Marlene, po wysłuchaniu zwyczajowego monologu Elfiasa Doge o tym, że "kiedyś to były czasy" oraz po tak mocnym uścisku Hagrida, że niemal złamało jej to żebra, podeszła do Moody'ego.

Jej prawie-przyjaciela, autorytetu i – za co była szalenie wdzięczna – mentora.

\- Mam dla ciebie prezent – burknął, swoim zwykłym niezadowolonym tonem.

\- Kolejną książkę? – zaśmiała się, wskazując sugestywnie na stół, na którym nagromadziła się spora ilość tomów.

\- Lepiej. Najnowszą decyzję – rzekł Moody, błyskając zębami w odpowiedzi na zmarszczone brwi dziewczyny. Zawsze nadawało mu straszny wygląd. – Oficjalnie prowadzisz swoją wymarzoną sprawę.

Oczy Lily rozszerzyły się w wyrazie niedowierzania.

\- Naprawdę? – zapytała zaskoczona, ale jej uśmiech rozbłysnął od razu; nie czekała na odpowiedź, Moody nie rzucał słów na wiatr. Niemal rzuciła się, aby go przytulić, ale założyła, że w sekundę mogłaby zostać potraktowana jakimś paskudnym zaklęcie.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała w końcu, próbując przybrać poważny ton, ale nie potrafiła pozbyć się podekscytowania.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią uważnie – trochę rozbawiony, trochę zmartwiony:

\- Ja będę twoim przełożonym, Evans. Oczekuję stałych raportów i informacji o wszystkich poczynionych ruchach; mamy być w ciągłym kontakcie. Możesz dowolnie korzystać z pomocy innych członków Zakonu, ale bez wtajemniczania ich w informację o stawce. Weź sobie Blacka, jeżeli potrzebujesz, dzieciak pewnie będzie zadowolony, że może coś robić. - Lily szybko kiwała głową, nie wyrażając sprzeciwu, ale Moody nie przerwał: - Żadnego nadmiernego ryzyka, żadnych bohaterskich akcji – warknął, kontynuując. – Coś idzie nie tak? Natychmiast wzywasz wsparcie. Coś na akcji wymyka się spod kontroli? Wynosisz się w tej samej sekundzie. Zrozumiano?

\- Bardzo dokładnie – przytaknęła dziewczyna z poważną miną.

\- I pamiętaj...

\- Stała czujność – dokończyła, tym razem ze śmiechem.

\- Stała czujność – potwierdził mężczyzna, kiwając głową.

・° .

Po wielogodzinnej zabawie, Syriusz wiedział co miało nastąpić.

Obaj byli już zmęczeni, pijani i nostalgiczni. Swoim zwyczajem, rozsiedli się na fotelach w byłym gabinecie pana Pottera, na piętrze, podczas gdy reszta towarzystwa – ta trzymająca się jeszcze na nogach – wciąż pozostawała w salonie.

\- Łapo... - zaczął James z westchnieniem, nie wiedząc, jak ubrać w słowa pytanie, które zamierzał zadać.

\- Dlaczego ja? – odparował natychmiast Black, który znał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela lepiej, niż on sam.

Potter zrobił zbolałą minę, ale na potwierdzenie wzruszył ramionami.

Syriusz rozumiał jego rozterkę. Tę pomiędzy byciem niewtajemniczonym, chęcią chronienia Lily, a pewnie i jego oraz – pierwszy raz, odkąd się przyjaźnili – staniem z boku i przyglądaniem się, jak jedne z najbliższych mu osób, biorą udział w czymś tak niebezpiecznym, że przysięgli nie wspominać o tym nikomu.

Tak więc mu powiedział. Pomijając podróże w czasie, nazwę "Horkrus", swoje relacje z Evans, czyli inaczej mówiąc, pomijając: _wszystko_.

Ale naprawdę się starał. Może ubrał to w słowa raczej nieudolnie, ale miał nadzieję, że James wyniesie z tego jakiś sens.

Prawie dwie godziny mówił o tym, że podczas dwumiesięcznej nieobecności dowiedział się o _czymś_, a w międzyczasie Lily, także o tym _czymś_ się dowiedziała – tyle że od razu, nie myśląc, poszła z tym do Dumbledore'a. I, że obydwoje mają misję tak samo ważną, jak wydającą się nie do wykonania; abstrakcyjną, dziwną, czasem wręcz nierealną. Kilka razy wspomniał, jak wręcz błagali dyrektora o możliwość powiedzenia mu o tym – co może było delikatnym naciągnięciem rzeczywistości, ale uśmiech przyjaciela był tego wart.

\- Ale uwierz, że w ogólnym rozrachunku nie ma to sensu – mruknął na koniec. – I, _cholera_, gdybym tylko mówił – zaczął znów, powoli, tak aby Rogacz zrozumiał jego przesłanie – powiedziałbym ci wszystko w jednej sekundzie. Bo Merlin jeden wie, że o wiele bardziej wiedziałbyś co robić, niż ja.

\- Pieprzona Przysięga Wieczysta – warknął chłopak i znalazł pełne potwierdzenie swoich słów w minie Blacka. – A poza tym, od kiedy wątpisz w swoje umiejętności? – dodał weselej, unosząc brew.

\- Od kiedy Lumos sprawia mi diabelny problem – parsknął Syriusz na wesołość przyjaciela.

\- To minie – Potter wzruszył ramionami, a Black pokręcił głową na jego wiarę. – Łapo, poradzisz sobie. Poradzisz sobie, bo jesteś – w tym wszystkim, co robimy – naprawdę dobry. Z magią czy bez niej.

Syriusz nie musiał nic mówić, aby James wiedział, jak wiele znaczyły dla niego te słowa.

\- Rozumiem dlaczego Lily się tak wzburzyła. Nie rozumiem natomiast Dumbledore'a.

\- Słuchaj, mi też się to nie podobało – mruknął Black, krzywiąc się. – Ale... musiał się upewnić, prawda?

\- Przecież mu nie powiedziała, że musi wymordować pół Zakonu – żachnął się chłopak. – A, że w związku _z tym czymś_ musi zrobić kilka rzeczy sama? Można by pomyśleć, że dzieją się na tym świecie gorsze rzeczy.

Syriuszowi przeszło przez myśl, że James zachowuje się zbyt spokojnie; znał go, wiedział, że wybuch dopiero nastąpi. Dlatego na głos mruknął jedynie:

\- Moody powiedział, że gdy tylko będzie taka potrzeba... Jeżeli tę potrzebę udowodnimy, możemy korzystać z czyjejkolwiek pomocy. Jesteś pierwszy na naszej liście, wiesz o tym?

Rogacz nic nie odpowiedział, ze zmartwioną miną wpatrując się w trzaskający w kominku ogień.

・° .

Lily postanowiła, że pojedzie do Little Whinging sama.

I chociaż niemal dziesięć razy musiała zapewnić Jamesa, że sobie poradzi, to była w swojej decyzji konsekwentna.

Obiecała mu – i naprawdę zrobiło jej się ciepło na sercu – że jeżeli tylko coś pójdzie nie tak, wezwie go natychmiast.

I, gdy spojrzała na Petunie, swoją ukochaną siostrę, która chwilę później przytuliła ją swoimi kościstymi ramionami, Lily odetchnęła z ulgą, czując tę znajomą, _bezpieczną_ niechęć.

・° .

_Wykorzystane oraz przeredagowane fragmenty „Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci" pochodzą z przekładu Andrzeja Polkowskiego, wydawnictwa MEDIA RODZINA._

・° .

**Szukam bety. Jakby ktoś znał, proszę walić, jak w dym!**


End file.
